Challenge-A-Ronney
by Liv and Maddie lover
Summary: After Maddie brakes her phone she has to earn money by babysitting another pair of twins as a favour for Willow, Will the Liv and Maddie end up compeating against Rylie and Kylie to see who's the better set of twins
1. phone in a puddle

**Kr=Karen**

 **Pt=Pete**

 **L=Liv**

 **M=Maddie**

 **Pr=Parker**

 **J=Willow**

 **R=Riley**

 **K=Kylie**

 **(Opening scene: The Living room, Pete and Karen have their bags packed at the door about to leave on a holiday when Maddie walks in)**

M:Oh are you two leaving so soon? K:ya sorry honey we want to avoid traffic

Pt:your mother and I have been planning this holiday for weeks now we don't want anything to go wrong

Kr:We've already said goodbye to the others, call if you need anything. Bye honey!

M:wait!

Kr:What?What's wrong?

M:I can't call you I sorta, well kinda, maybe dropped it in a puddle!

Kr+Pt:WHAT!

Kr:Maddison Rooney!

Pt:Maddie that phone was brand new!

M:well if you call 3 years old new. But can I please have money to get a new phone?

Kr:No! P:absolutely not!

M:what why!? K:you need to pay with your own money get a job M:WHAT?!

 **(Maddie talking to camera)**

I can not get a job I have way too many important things to think about like….Basketball and…..and….see just way too many things to think about!

 **(back to the Living room)**

Kr:I'm sorry honey but we have to go but remember to look for a job somewhere **(they leave)**

M:great just great! **(the house phone rings)** Oh hey Willow what's up?

W:I have to babysit two little girls at my house but I can't make it so can you mind them at your house and you can get all the pay!?

M:YES! sure! absolutely wait why did you call my house phone, wait we don't have a house phone

W:I put them in your house after Joey blocked my number. But the job you'll take it right

M:yes of course k bye! **(she hangs up)** _BAM-WHAT!_ **(Liv walks in)**

L:What's so Bam-what-ish

M:I just got a job babysitting

L:Ok but why would you need a job

M:to get a new phone, mine broke

L:you can have my old phone if you want

M:WHAT!

L:it's not that old

M:No it's just Willow couldn't make it so now I'm stuck babysitting and I don't even need to

L:Wait you're doing this for Willow **(she laughs)**

M:yeah? Liv What Have You Heard? Tell me!

L:you'll have to find out **(she laughs again)**

 **(Theme Song)**

 **(The backyard~Joey and Parker)**

J:so are we going to Rocking Rays or not?

Pr:Dude it's like a two hour drive Mom and Dad will never bring us!

J:yes but Mom and Dad aren't here are they!

 **(Joey talks to camera)**

Rocking Rays is THE BEST greasy grill in the UNIVERSE plus every time you go you get a voucher for the next time you visit I've had this (holds up a voucher) since I was 8 I've been begging to go ever since but Mom said "Parker is too young for long journeys" so we couldn't go!

 **(Back to the Backyard)**

Pr:anyway Joey we have no way of transport getting there other then Liv and Maddie they would definitely say no and I'm not helping!

J:Oh yes you are you ruined my chances of going for YEARS so you're gonna help me invent a teleportation device!

Pr:OH NO!

J:OH YES! I can already smell Rays Rocking cheesy grease chips!

Pr:Ohh they have cheesy chips, I'm in, TO THE LABORATORY!

J:can I come?

Pr: it's our bedroom munch

J:OH well then let us be off

 **(the kitchen~Liv is on the phone to Jemma)**

L:Ok thanks Gemma bye **(she hangs up)** yay! **(Maddie walks in)** OH Maddie guess what?

M:I have to mind children I don't need to

L:No Maddie that's not how it works, anyway I have a day off shooting Voltage because Jemma has to leave town for the day! so guess what I can do!

M:you can pretend to be me so I don't have to babysit!

L:again Maddie not how it works!


	2. Twins x2

**(twins x2)**

 **(Maddie sitting on the couch-the doorbell rings-she answers)**

M:Hello?

C:hello I'm Christina Willow said you'd be minding my girls? You're Maddie right?

M:Ehhhh

 **(Maddie talks to camera)**

You don't know how badly I wanted to say no, but I made a promis to my best friend and I couldn't break it,

 **(Back to the sitting room)**

M:Yep that's me!

C:Oh thank goodness Willow said if you couldn't babysit no one can

M:Really did she say that? So where are these little girls?

C:Ok so this here is Kylie **(a girl with blonde hair walk's in, looking the age of around 7-8)**

K:hi

M:Hi Kylie I'm Maddie and how old are you?

K:I'm 8 ½

M:nice so, where's your sister

C:yes and this is Rylie **(a girl who looks identical to her Kylie walks in)**

M:Oh my identical twins **(nervous laugh)**

C:Oh I'm sorry I thought you knew, you see Willow said you have a lot of experience with twins!

M:Wow Willow says a lot of things!

C:may I ask how?

M:Oh well,you see I am also an identical twin!

C:Great that's great that means you will know all the tricks they WILL play!

M:Trust me I pretty much invented most of them! Don't worry Christina I'll take great care of them!

C:Ok thank you, well bye then, girls behave!

K+R:we will Mommy

 **(Maddie closes the door and turns around to face the girls)**

M:so, hello Rylie **(she says to Rylie)**

R:I'm not Rylie I'm Kylie

M:mmmm no you're not you two may look alike but I've been in this game a lot longer then you, I know who's who!

K:WOW you're good!

M:I know!

R:you look a lot like Liv Rooney!

M:yeah I get that a lot, but I'm Maddie Rooney, actually fun fact Liv Rooney is my identical twin!

R: yeah right!

K:look Maddie you may think you're good but we know we're better!

M:Oh really?! is that a challenge I hear coming along!?

K:yes, yes it is!

M:well then it's a challenge!

K+R:Challenge accepted!

K:you know Maddie to compete in this challenge you're going to need a twin!

M:I know, I'll go and get her!

K+R:don't be long!


	3. Bro cave

**(bro cave~Parker+Joey and lots of science equipment)**

J:so, is everything set up?

P:yes, now you know I have accidentally made a teleportation device before, but it was accidentally so I don't know how I did it.

J:"Oh well that helps!" **(he says sarcastically)**

P:I was attempting time travel **(ignoring Joey's last statement)**

J:O..k great let's just try attempt that again and see what happens!

 **(Parker talks to camera)**

When I invent things they usually don't turn out so well, I try and try but something always doesn't go according to plan!

 **(back to the Brocave)**

P:may I ask why can't you just take a bus or a train or even a taxi?

J:Because young little innocent Parker I only have enough money for the two of our meals!

P:Awww munch you're gonna take me?

J:of coarse dude you're my bro, and bro's stick together

P:then let us get building


	4. Liv joins!

**(Liv and Maddie's room-Liv sitting down on her bed applying make up when Maddie runs in)**

L:Wow you ok there Madds?

M:NO Liv I accepted a challenge from the TWINS I have to babysit downstairs!

L:Seriously, typical Maddie **(laughing)** what type of challenge

M:which set of twins are the better tricksters!

L:well us obviously!

M:ya I told them that but they wont believe me!

L:wait, how old are they?

M:umm, 8 I think

L:two 8 year old's think they can beat fully experienced 16 year old's!?

M:yup!

 **(Liv pick's up her phone and calls someone)**

M:Liv what are you doing? Who are you calling?

 **(Liv speaks to Andy)**

L:Andy I know this may be hard on you but I have to cancel our trip to the mall!

A:why?

L:major twin contest going on! I'm sorry!

A:Liv I seriously don't mind!

L: thanks Andy you're so kind!

A:well good luck with your twin thing!

L: thanks

 **(She hangs up)**

M:Why did you do that Liv?! you've been planning that day with Andy for age's

L:I know Maddie but we can't have another set of twins thinking that their better tricksters then us!

M:so you're actually in?

L:of coarse!

M: **BAM-WHAT!**

 **(The living room-Rylie and Kylie on the coach when Maddie walks in-or is it Liv?)**

R:have you given up yet?

K:you might as well!

M:I will never give up to a pair of 8 year old's!

K:we're 8 ½

R:and don't get it wrong again!

K:now where's your so called twin sister Liv Rooney!?

R:yeah! or are you just lying!

 **(Maddie/Liv takes off her glasses and puts on Liv's voice)**

L:Oh Maddie's not lying!

 **(Maddie walk's in)**

M:that's right' I don't lie isn't that right Liv or should I say Maddie!?

L:I don't know let's let Rylie and Kylie decide

R:Wow!

K:not wow Kylie!

R:Oh yeah, I meant not wow!

L+M:Sure, but I bet you couldn't be able to tell us apart!

 **(Maddie talks to camera)**

Liv and I are so rocking this. We also decided to be play Me more because I can't see without my

glasses but Liv can see with an identical fake pair!

 **(Back to the living room)**

R:you think I'm Riley

K:and you think I'm Kylie!

R:Well K:you're R:So K:Totally R:Wrong!

L:Hmmm M:Let L:Me M:Think!

M:you're right you're Rylie and you're Kylie!

 **(Liv talks to camera)**

Ok we're not that good at telling them apart, they look exactly the same! Except Willow always tells me the only way she can tell tham apart is their shoelaces!

Kylie's are crisscrossed and Rylie's aren't. I guess Willow also told Maddie that as well! But we weren't gonna tell them that!

 **(Back to the living room)**

M:Fine!

 **(Rylie+Kylie's shoulder hug)**

R:Kylie they're way to good!We'll never beet them!

K:How do they tell us apart so easily? I mean we look exactly the same?

R:I know let's pull a 361!

K:brilliant! But they'll know they'll just know who is who! It's like they can see into our brains!

 **(Liv+Maddie's shoulder hug)**

L:you know about the shoelaces right?

M:of coarse! First thing I noticed!

L:This is so much fun!

M:I know right remember how fun it used to be when we tricked people!

L:yeah, we should definitely do this more often!


	5. Exposion

**(Explosion)**

 **(The Brocave-lot's of junk everywhere)**

Pr:Ok, this just isn't going to work munch help me!

J:Wow dude take it slow, remember we have until 2:00 so just hurry up ok.

Pr:I'm trying my hardest! Emm let me just add this to this

 **(Puts two chemicals together and there's an explosion-a few seconds past while the room is still covered in smoke Liv busts the door open-smoke clears and Joey and Parker are covered in soot and their hair is sticking up)**

L:What just happened?!

P:just a minor mistake while mixing two deadly explosive chemicals!

L:Parker! You just ruined your room!

 **(Parker+Joey look around)**

P:Oh no! Liv please help?!

L:I would but I have to help Maddie plus you have Joey! Just make sure you fix this before Mom and Dad come home!

 **(She Leaves)**

J:Parker!

P:yes? **(wincing)**

J:I think you've just burned a hole in our ROOF!

P:What?! **(he looks up and see's the hole)** I am so dead! Any chance we could use your money to buy supplies?

J:Ughhh Fine!

P:But no need to buy any tools we can use Parker Paste!

J:are you sure your "Paste" has never been very successful!

P:Well it's new and improved!

J:It's always new and improved!

P:Hey it's extremely difficult to make a strong enough substance to glue a one of a kind star warlock spaceship a younger brother may have accidentally knocked off the shelf!

J:Wait What!

P:Hey it's in one piece again isn't it! But let's just forget about that and let's go buy some suplies!


	6. Hide and Seek 326

**(The backyard- The twins are standing near the hoop when Liv runs out)**

R:There you are

L:yeah…. Lookdo you two know where Maddie is?

K:you can't trick us again

L:No no no you see I'm Liv!

R:Prove it!

L:how?

R:turn around

L:how is that going to prove that I'm Liv

K:Just do it!

L:Okay but I don't see how this will work? **(she turns around)**

 **(the twins run away)**

 **(Liv turns back around)**

L:Guy's? Guy's? Hmph I can't believe I got tricked by a pair of 8 year olds

 **(Maddie walks out)**

M:Hey Liv where's Rylie and Kylie?

L:Well…..

M:Well what happened?

L:why do you think something happened?

M:because your voice just went up like 10 octaves!

L:Fine! They tricked me! They ran away!

M:How did they trick you?

L:Well they thought I was you so they told me to turn around and prove it.

M:Wait so they just told you to turn around… and you did!

L:yeah know that I think of it it wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done

 **(Rylie walks out)**

M:Rylie! Wait where's Kylie?

R:I'm Kylie!

L:No you're not

R:Wow you're good, well Kylie and I want to play Hide and Seek, you two are on count to 100!

M:Wait! The rules are only in the house okay

L:Wait you guys are pulling a 326

R:Whaaaat? Pshff No what's a 326?

 **(Liv talks to camera)**

A 326 is where you split up and confuse the seeker, Maddie and I ruled at Hide and Seek in kindergarten! And at home but then Parker built his tunnels, you know what they say all good fortune must come to an end!

 **(Backyard)**

M:Oh you know what it is!

L:yeah it's the oldest trick in the book

R: well we never learnt about the 326!

M:Sure, let's see then shall we!

 **(Maddie and Rylie leaning closer to each other holding a competitive stare)**

R:It would be my pleasure!

L:Okay girls split it up it's just a game

M:It's never just a game

R:It's a challenge!

M:A competition!

L:Wow you two should be the twins. Let's just start the game!

M:Wait switch the game around, we hide and you count

R:In your dreams!

M:I'll bring you and Kylie out for Froyo if you count? 

**(Long pause- Maddie and Rylie rae starring at each other)**

R:Fine!

M:Yes!

R:But only to 50

L:Let's just play already!

M:Ready

R:Set

M+R+L:GO!

 **(Rylie runs off)**

L:Aww now where should we hide behind the couch, under the stairs? Someplace easy so they'll find us!

M:I'm thinking Parker tunnels!

L:Maddie they're 8

M:So Rylie is competitive and I need to take her down, plus I need you to help me play a 326!


End file.
